Component electronics for audiovisual applications conventionally include multiple, free-standing enclosures that receive power and signals from facility wiring and communicate with other components on wired cables or wireless links. Support for numerous components has conventionally been provided by furniture called an entertainment center. A conventional entertainment center may have open shelving and enclosed shelving for supporting and enclosing not only the components but also media used with the components. Such furniture also conventionally provides holes through the back and through the shelving for accommodating the signal cables and power cables associated with the components.
A conventional entertainment center is spaced away from a facility wall to allow cabling to be tucked behind the cabinetry of the entertainment center because provisions for cabling inside the cabinetry of the entertainment center are inadequate. The space between the entertainment center and the facility wall also supplies ventilation air for the components.
The conventional entertainment center provides movable shelving for accommodating consumer electronics assemblies of different vertical height; but, provides fixed horizontal dimensions designed for a maximum component width. Use of a conventional entertainment center is limited by the fixed horizontal width of its design. Users seeking, for example, to accommodate a larger home theater display (e.g., a big screen television set, a rear projection system, or a front illuminated screen) have little recourse but to purchase new furniture in the event the larger width display does not fit the fixed horizontal width provided by an existing entertainment center.
A large market exists for furniture to support consumer electronics. New products of various sizes are launched into this market annually. Without furniture capable of accommodating different horizontal widths, consumers may be reticent to purchase more expensive entertainment center furniture or may forego the acquisition of newer larger components. Consequently, without the present invention, both the consumer electronics and furniture industries face significant economic impairments to growth in sales.